


Kalos Kagathos

by Madtom_Publius



Series: Valley Forge [7]
Category: 18th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6841732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madtom_Publius/pseuds/Madtom_Publius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander is sulking about not being manly enough and Laurens pays him a very gay compliment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kalos Kagathos

**Author's Note:**

> kalos kagathos was a greek phrase describing two different types of beauty and may have been gay code back in the 18th C.
> 
> Originally authored by Madtomedgar.
> 
> Posted: http://madtomedgar.tumblr.com/post/132518655262/have-some-gay-nonsense-ficmore-it-really-was

It really was terribly easy to set Hamilton to sulking pettishly about the most trifling of things. A stray comment about the fineness of his fingers or the martial character of a brother officer could have him pouting for the rest of the day. Sometimes it seemed to take nothing at all. Laurens had no idea what, if anything in particular, had started this day’s particular bout of misplaced insecurity. Catching up to Hamilton as he stomped across the camp, he attempted to take his friend’s hand, hoping to soften his pique with the gesture, only to have it rejected outright. Surely it wasn’t something he’d said that had caused this. While he certainly found Alexander’s particular form of beauty most pleasing, he did try to phrase his appreciation so as not to focus on the traits that for some reason his friend thought demeaning.

Shoving his fists peevishly into his pockets, Hamilton snapped “I don’t need your chivalry.” Still, he did nothing to quicken his pace or change his path to avoid Laurens, which did little to support that argument.

Turning over his words and actions towards Hamilton in the past few hours to pinpoint his exact misstep (for there must have been one), Laurens ventured “I can’t imagine that such a master of the art as yourself could ever need to be a recipient of it. I meant only to mingle my own sympathy with you, to perhaps ease the black mood you seem to be in.” Hopefully Alexander would not hesitate to inform him of his misdeed, then he could make a swift amends. Why must he be so given to failure in so many regards?

Heaving a frustrated sigh, Alexander explained “I know, as I know my grievance is a foolish one, but I cannot help but feel deficient when constantly confronted with so many fine examples of masculine virtues. Especially yourself.”

It was cruel, Laurens had come to believe, that one could not, even for an instant, see oneself the way ones dearest friends saw one. If it could be that simple, he wouldn’t have to explain to Alexander the ridiculousness of his vanity, or, incidentally, that His Excellency wasn’t in fact singling him out of unjust punishment. “Perhaps you do not have the same _agathos_ as some of the others here, but if you will permit me, I will be so bold as to suggest that you are rather more the man and more to be admired for that.” Hamilton looked at him quizzically, not a little hurt that Laurens would confirm that his fears in this regard were just. “For you see, at least for my single self, I cannot help but envy and admire that _kalos_ which so shines in you. And your cultivation of that combination in such even proportion has certainly not failed to have its effects on me.” Laurens had had to avert his gaze at the end of that. While his dear boy was no stranger to innuendo, he could trip over even a simple declaration of affection. And what he’d just insinuated could hardly be called simple.

Laurens’ reassurance had set the tips of Hamilton’s ears burning in a strange reversal for them. Usually it was he who blushed at the saucy comments Alexander was wont to drop. But his (sincerely meant) flatter had worked. As they continued along, Alexander shook his head and muttered the relevant hinted-at phrase under his breath incredulously.


End file.
